Cleansing the Stones
Cleansing the Stones is a quest in . After learning the Bend Will shout at Saering's Watch and using it on the Wind Stone, the Dragonborn will be asked to cleanse the other four stones (Sun, Beast, Earth, and Water) to release them from Miraak's influence. Background After I destroyed Miraak's control of the Wind Stone, Storn has asked me to free the remaining sacred Stones using my "Bend Will" Shout. Objectives #Cleanse the Water Stone #Cleanse the Earth Stone #Cleanse the Beast Stone #Cleanse the Sun Stone Walkthrough After speaking to Storn Crag-Strider, the Dragonborn can travel to the remaining four All-Maker Stones, located around Solstheim, and use the newly learned Bend Will shout on all of them, saying in response to being requested to reveal the secret of the Skaal: "No... I am still too weak to face him. It will take all my strength if I am to force him to hold to his bargain. You must cleanse the other Stones so that I can draw power from the All-Maker." They will all be marked on the map. After shouting at each one, a Lurker will appear, with the exception of the Earth Stone which has two, as a second one will surface from the shoreline just down from its location. They will assault the Dragonborn and the people surrounding each stone, causing those who were working on the stones to flee. The Redoran Guardsmen at the Earth Stone, however, will instead use their bows to attack the Lurker appearing from the water at the shoreline, then their swords when in melee range. Rewards As each stone is cleansed, access to their powers, called the powers of the All-Maker Stones, will be granted: Journal Trivia *This quest can be completely skipped by obtaining the first word of Bend Will from Saering's Watch and shouting at the Wind Stone before meeting Frea at the Temple of Miraak. By doing so, Storn will mention the land is at peace and "The Path of Knowledge" will begin immediately, skipping this quest. *If Fanari Strong-Voice is killed while cleansing the first stone (the Wind Stone) with the Skaal villagers, the side-quests "A New Source of Stalhrim" (which allows the Dragonborn to smith stalhrim weapons and armor) as well as "Lost Legacy," won't happen. This is because these quests are triggered later when she has a conversation with Deor, and she is not around to have that conversation. *When fighting the Lurker at the Water Stone, there may be a dragon, making the battle significantly harder. In order to avoid this, one needs to slay it beforehand. Bugs *When using the Bend Will shout on the stones, those around the stone may walk away as if freed, but the arches may not crumble, no lurker will be spawned, and some of the inhabitants will still act as if under Miraak's influence. **This may be resolved by fast traveling away from the stone and then back after using the Bend Will shout on it. *When using the Bend Will shout on the Earth Stone, there is a chance of spawning a second lurker. The only way to resolve this is to reload to a previous save. de:Geläuterte Steine es:Purificación de las piedras ru:Очищение Камней Category:Dragonborn: Main Quests